The present invention concerns an angle-of-rotation sensor with a stationary component and a rotating component. The stationary component includes a stator accommodated in a housing with at least one base. The stator is in two halves of ferritic material separated by space and each provided with at least one 45.degree. bevel. The rotating component includes an annular magnet accommodated in a holder and rotating around the stator with an airgap left between them.
An angle-of-rotation sensor of this genus is known from the WIPO Patent Publication No. WO A 95/14911, which is assigned to the present applicant. It comprises a stationary component and a rotating component that moves in relation to it. The stationary component has two mutually facing stator halves with space between them. Each stator half is a stack of sheetmetal disks secured against the bottom of the housing by a tensioning component. The rotating component includes an annular magnet accommodated in a holder.
There are drawbacks to this embodiment. The stacks are expensive to manufacture and secure. The magnet holder is designed such that the magnet is not magnetically insulated from a shaft that the rotating component is fastened to, contaminating the outgoing signals. Furthermore, the poles of the magnet are difficult to position properly with respect to the space between the stator halves while the sensor is being assembled.